This program has a long term objective to provide a superior low- noble metal content alloy system having metal/ceramics compatibility, and biocompatibility at a lower cost than the present high-noble alloys. The combination of the performance and cost factors of this alloy system will allow it to replace noble metal and base metal alloys for dental restoration. The aim of the Phase I project is to explore the design and fabrication of Duplex alloys and crowns using rapid solidification and casting technology. Consequently, materials will be characterized and tested for demonstration of metal/ porcelain compatibility, corrosion resistance, and fit accuracy. In Phase II of the program, both alloy design and process parameters will be optimized. Initial evaluation of the material performance will include regional dental practitioners and a clinical evaluation program at the dental clinic of the University of Washington. Market assessment will be conducted in several regions of the U.S. aiming for commercial development. The improved performance Duplex alloys would be synthesized using current well-known dental materials, suggesting there could be rapid acceptance of these Duplex alloys by the dentistry community. These materials offer the opportunity to substitute for base metal alloys, which have toxicity problems, with a material having the desirable characteristics of high-noble alloys, but at reduced cost.